1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to funnels for use with large drums and more particularly pertains to filling large drums through a funnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of funnels is known in the prior art. More specifically, funnels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of pouring fluids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of funnels and associated components. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,984 to Wycech; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,848 to Sentmore and U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,568 to Murphy all disclose funnels with coupling components at their lower ends. Wycech employs external threads. Sentmore employs internal threads. Murphy discloses a supplemental component therebeneath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,867 discloses an oil filler funnel and cap adapted for use in association with an automobile.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,559 to Branan discloses a large funnel positionable over a 55 gallon drum.
In this respect, the funnels for use with large drums according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of filling large drums through a funnel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved funnels for use with large drums which can be used for filling large drums through a funnel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.